


Campbell and the Kitten

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [8]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: And might relate to it, Bill understands why Campbell becomes so attached, Campbell finds a kitten, Campbell meets a new friend, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Campbell and the Kitten

“Excuse me do you have a book kind of like this, I liked it a lot.” Campbell shows his last book to the man working in the library. “Okay, follow me I think I can find something. I’m Joe by the way.” The man smiles, taking Peter Pan from Campbell. “I’m Campbell.” Campbell introduces himself following behind Joe to a particular section of the library. “So let’s see what we’ve got.” Joe thinks out loud, skimming through the book shelf before pulling out a few books. “This one is called The Wizard of Oz. It is very good and when you’ve finished the book I think we might have the VHS of the movie somewhere.” He passes it to Campbell who looks at the cover, flipping it to the blurb and skimming through it with a smile. “And if you wanted to take out two books at a time.” Joe says, making Campbell look up. “You can take more than one book out?” Joe chuckles nodding as he passes another book to the boy. “This is Alice in Wonderland. It is similar to the rest and I think there is a movie of this one too.” Campbell takes both the books, hugging them against his chest. “Let’s put these on your card for you.” Joe smiles leading Campbell to the tills. 

Campbell slings his rucksack over his shoulder as he leaves the library, waving to Joe on his way out after having exchanged contact details. As he walks past an alleyway he hears a small meow like noise. “Hello?” Campbell looks and sees movement from a book in front of the alleyway. There was another meow, the lid of the box lifting. Campbell moves down onto his knees, leaning over the box. “Oh hello little guy.” He reaches his hand down to stroke the tiny kitten that was sitting in the box. “Are you all alone?” The kitten meows, brushing his head against Campbell’s hand. “I was alone like you once. Alone on the street but then a nice man rescued me.” He smiles as the kitten licks at his hand. “Do you want to meet him? He can rescue you too.” Campbell gently moves his hand under the kitten’s belly picking him up. “Come with me, we can get you some food and milk.” The kitten mews, nuzzling into Campbell’s hand. “It’s alright, I won’t drop you.” Campbell says, brushing a thumb over the kittens head. 

“Bill.” Campbell whispers walking into the house. Bill looks over his newspaper to the boy, confused as to why he was whispering. “Are you okay? Did you find some new books at the library?” Campbell motions to his notebook, Bill noticing that he had something in his hands. “Did anything else happen?” Oh yeah, I met a friend. His name is Joe.” The kitten meows, trying to burrow it’s head out of Campbell’s hands. “Is this Joe?” Bill stands up looking to the kitten in the boy’s hand. “No. Joe works at the library. This is a kitten I found in a box in the alleyway. He was all alone so I thought he could live with us.” Campbell kneels down letting the kitten move onto the carpet, only then did he notice that the kitten had a sore leg. “Oh no.” Campbell rests his head on the carpet, looking at the kitten’s leg. “His little leg.” Campbell pouts, stroking down the kitten’s leg. “Campbell, I don’t think.” Campbell turns his head to look at Bill. “We can’t just leave him alone, he’s injured and probably terrified.” Bill kneels down next to Campbell, guiding his hand slowly to the kitten and picking it up. “Okay, let’s see what we can do.” 


End file.
